Personal electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, gaming devices, and so forth typically allow their users to install a multitude of different programs or applications, each of which may be tailored to a different task or activity. For example, different applications might be installed for accessing food recipes, for keeping track of exercise and fitness goals, for viewing movies, for listening to music, for setting morning wakeup alarms, and so forth.
Although the ability to utilize such a wide variety of applications can be a great convenience, it can be cumbersome and time-consuming to navigate through the numerous installed applications and to launch a desired application at the particular time when it is needed.